A Mama's Day Celebration
"A Mama's Day Celebration" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story One morning, some time after Empath and Smurfette had their first child together, Smurfette woke up in her bed and realized that her husband wasn't there. She somehow couldn't sense him being anywhere in the village, which was pretty odd. She went downstairs to take a look to see if Empath was there, and then heard that her child Psycheliana was awake in her crib. She went into her bedroom and saw her squirming on her back, waiting to be picked up. "Oh, good morning there, sleepy head," Smurfette said, gently picking up her child. "Papa must have gone somewhere. Do you know where he might be?" Psycheliana giggled, as if she knew the answer but wasn't going to tell, if she could speak coherently at that point to reveal anything of importance. "Oh, never mind, Liana...it's a silly question to ask you at your age anyway," Smurfette said, heaving a sigh. "Well, let's get you all dressed up so we can meet our fellow Smurfs at the breakfast table, okay? We've got to smurf our best for the boys." Smurfette got Psycheliana out of her night clothes and into a pretty pink dress with pink booties on her feet, then she took the child upstairs and carefully placed her on the bed while she went to change into her daily clothes. She came out from behind the divider to show her child the clothes she was wearing. "So how do I look?" Smurfette asked. Psycheliana squealed with approval as she clapped her hands together. "I'm glad that you approve, Liana," Smurfette said with a sigh. "I just wish your Papa was here to see me this morning. I can't imagine where he could have smurfed to without waking me up, but I'm sure that it must be very important." Then they both heard the dining bell being rung in the distance. "That must mean breakfast is ready, my little dear," Smurfette said. "Let's smurf ourselves going so we could join the others." Smurfette carried Psycheliana in her arms as they both left their house together. Outside she could see that all the Smurfs were already out of their houses, which meant that they must be getting their breakfasts ahead of her. "Well, that's pretty typical of the male Smurfs," Smurfette said, sounding very disappointed. "It figures that we would be the last to smurf the breakfast line just because we're female Smurfs." Nevertheless, Smurfette proceeded toward the dining area near Greedy's kitchen, where she could see all the Smurfs gathered together, although to her surprise none of them seem to have gotten their breakfasts yet. Tapper stepped out from among the crowd of Smurfs to meet with Smurfette. "Smurf o' the morning to you, my dear Smurfette, and the same to you, my little Liana," he greeted. "What is all this smurfing on here, Tapper?" Smurfette asked, sounding curious. "Please, smurf yourself a seat right over here, next to your husband," Tapper said, as he directed Smurfette to a seat near a table where Empath was already sitting next to, with a high chair already set up. "Good morning, Smurfette," Empath greeted with a smile. "You're just in time." "Time? Time for what, Empath?" Smurfette asked as she sat down next to him and handed her child over to Empath, who placed her in her high chair. "HAPPY FIRST MAMA'S DAY, SMURFETTE!" all the Smurfs said in unison. Smurfette was taken by surprise. "Mama's Day? You mean...this day is Mama's Day, and you're smurfing this all for me?" "Aye, my fair lassie," Duncan McSmurf said. "You're only the first maiden Smurfette in the village to become a mother in this generation, and so we're smurfing our appreciation of you smurfing the first baby Smurf of the next generation into the world with a special breakfast, prepared by Greedy and his kitchen staff." "So that's why you had to smurf me from knowing about it, Empath," Smurfette said. "You had me worried at first about you." "This smurf apologizes for smurfing you like that, Smurfette," Empath said. "This smurf just wants to make it a special day for you so you would feel appreciated for the special role you smurfed yourself in." "Well, this time I will forgive you for it," Smurfette said as she leaned over to give Empath a kiss on the cheek. Then Greedy arrived at the table, carrying a tray with breakfast items already on the plate and a fresh glass of orange juice. "For the first Mama Smurf of our generation, here is a token of our appreciation straight from the kitchen staff," Greedy announced as he laid the tray down before Smurfette, taking the bowl of porridge off and putting it next to the high table for Psycheliana. "I hope everything here will be to your smurfy satisfaction." "Mmmm, this looks all so smurflicious, I don't know where to start," Smurfette said, looking at all the breakfast items. "Thank you for smurfing about me, Greedy." "It's always my pleasure, Smurfette, although smurfing this together is really making me hungry," Greedy said. "I guess I'd better get the breakfast smurfing for all my fellow Smurfs before they start wondering." "Here, let me smurf this on you, my dear," Tapper said, taking the napkin off Smurfette's tray and carefully tying it around her neck. Then Poet approached Smurfette. "This morning I dedicate my new epic poem to you, Smurfette. It is called An Ode To The First Mama Smurf." He cleared his throat before he began: Roses are red, violets are blue, But there's no other Smurfette who's as smurfy as you. To be blessed with a child is like a blessing from heaven; May your blessings multiply seventy times seven. To be blessed with a husband who is so fair and true, May his heart and his soul be forever bound to you. But the greatest blessing of all is the one that you give. May it always be a blessing for as long as you live. "Oh, that's just so sweet, Poet," Smurfette said, giving Poet a kiss on the cheek. "I appreciate the effort you put into smurfing it together just for me." As soon as the other Smurfs left Empath and Smurfette alone together at the table, Smurfette began to eat her breakfast while Empath fed Psycheliana the porridge. "I sure feel privileged to be the first Smurf in our generation to be honored with a Mama's Day celebration, given how this generation doesn't have any living Mama Smurfs watching over us," Smurfette said. "This smurf knows how you feel, Smurfette," Empath said. "Although you were a pretty good mother to Miracle Smurf, despite the fact that you haven't smurfed birth to him." "I wonder how Mother Nature feels now that she is no longer the only mother that we can honor on this day," Smurfette said. "This smurf would think she would feel as if her role has been fulfilled in you, Smurfette," Empath said. "Not that this smurf doesn't appreciate everything that she smurfs as the guardian of the forest, controlling all nature, blessing us with our daily provisions." "The Smurfettes over in that other village across the sea must be having a great day smurfing Mother Smurfette all sorts of gifts, much like how we honor Papa Smurf on Papa's Day," Smurfette said. "It would be great if we can get Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette together so they can smurf their remaining days as a couple, Smurfette," Empath said. "Are you saying that you would want Mother Smurfette as a mother smurfing over you, Empath?" Smurfette asked. "This smurf knows that she can smurf care of herself without needing a male Smurf in her life as a companion," Empath said. "This smurf only wishes that Papa Smurf could have a companion so he would not feel alone in his later days." "That would be nice, but who knows if that will ever happen?" Smurfette said. "I guess I would just rather settle for all my fellow Smurfs to be happy with the Smurfettes of that village and smurf up families of their own someday." "Some of those Smurfettes may not like having to be reduced to being mothers, but this smurf can sense that a good deal of them are thinking of smurfing their own families with our fellow Smurfs," Empath said. "Well, here's to the first of many Mama's Day celebrations in our village, and may there be many more to come," Smurfette said as she raised up her glass of orange juice. "And here's to Mother Nature and all the mothers in the world, including you, Smurfette," Empath said as he raised up his glass of water and clinked it with Smurfette's. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles